Goku's Daughter
by spice lily
Summary: Goku has twin children this is before Goten where they run into Inuyasha and other familiar favorites On hiatus, will eventually be re-written. when I have time.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inuyasha, Pretear, or dbz, but I will own Inuyasha some day

Chap One: Of Half Demons, Flight and Disaster

"Daddy! Daddy! I flew! I flew!" A little girl with black hair that had spiky silver bangs that wouldn't go down no matter what ran in followed by her brother who was obviously sore.

"Good work Serenity," A tall man with spiky hair said picking her up then saw his son "Gohan what happened to you? You look like someone landed on you" He sad looking at his daughter who blushed sheepishly and smiled "I uh I didn't mean to. Mid flight I kinda fell."

"I'm fine dad. We're half demon half sayan remember." Gohan said noticing his dad's worried face he looked at his sister and said, "You smell what I smell?"

She sniffed then nodded "Race ya" he nodded "GO!!!"

'Must be dinner" he thought flying after them and Running into an already angry Chi chi who was giving a lecture about running in the house.

Chi chi's POV

I had been finishing putting dinner on the table when two little figures barreled into me I tuned around and looked at the mortified faces of my two children well One of them looked mortified the other defiant as ever. The defiant one is Serenity. She is just like me when I was younger. She can be so defiant and sweet at the same time "Now you know the rules" I said, "You can't race in the house unless there is an emergency"

'But mom" Gohan said, "There was an Emergency We were hungry."

Then a figure bumped into me not hard but that's enough to tick a demon off. "Goku!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled

35 minute's later

------------------------------Normal POV---------------------------------------

" I'm done going outside bye!" Serenity said

"I know, I know follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt because schools tomorrow right?" Gohan said seeing his mom's look when he got up she nodded "okay bye" he said heading off trying to put as little distance between her and him

With Serenity her POV

As I flew along I wasn't paying attention too much of anything and I bumped into something that was hard as a rock I thought it was a tree. It hurt though if anyone asked I'd say it didn't. As I looked up I saw who I ran into a man with long purple hair and a purple uniform he was glaring at me "Watch where you're going!" We yelled at the same time as more guys popped out of nowhere "You bumped into me!" He yelled

"You shouldn't have floated there all zoned out!" I yelled back

"Looks like you met your match Hayate" A boy maybe a year older then me had said I knew that voice.

"Mannen?!?" "Serenity?!?" They said at the same time 

"Shut up Mannen it's just a stupid girl" Hayate yelled

"That's it!!" I yelled drawing my sword and slicing him across the back he had set me off then some one jumped out of the tree and knocked me into the river when I got snapped back to my normal self right before I killed him "Sorry I lose my temper easily we have Senzu beans at my house we'll help him" I said easily catching him right before he hit the ground "follow me your welcome to come too" I said nodding to the boy who had pushed stopped me and flying off.

At Serenity's house her room Hayate's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to find it was dark. The girl who had hurt me was pacing nervously across the room as Sasame walked in "Serenity get some sleep it's 2:00 am" he said

"No" she said softly looking up with tears in her eyes "I can't I wouldn't be able to I shouldn't have let what he said affect me. He's right I am stupid." She said sitting down Sasame sat down next to her "No Inuyasha said half demons can't help it when they lose their tempers he also said Hayate will be fine So go get some sleep. I'll wake you if something happens okay" She nodded walking off to some other room "You scared her Hayate" He said looking at me

"I figured by the way she was here"

"Yeah go back to sleep It'll do you some good Himeno's here and she just fell asleep. Night." He yawned

------------------------------The next morning Normal POV------------------------

In the living room the knights, Himeno and Inuyasha slept. There was an empty bed and down the hall it's occupant slept outside her door so if Hayate got up and came out she would be the first to know. Needless to say they were staying home today. They all went to the same school and the year just started. The older boys were in fourth grade with Inuyasha. Mannen was in third with, Himeno, Hajime, Serenity and Gohan and Shin was in First. Inuyasha woke up and saw her empty bed looked down the hall and saw her asleep against the door he sat across from her and watched her until Sasame woke up "She fell asleep in her bed" Sasame whispered sadly he suddenly got an idea he went and got a chair he picked her up and put her in the chair and went into the room to see if he was awake he was "you got around her?" he asked "yeah we put her into a chair. How are you feeling?" Sasame asked "better, yet I don't know what I'll do while you're all at school"

"What are you talking about you haven't looked outside have you? Mannen went out last night and made a blizzard" Inuyasha said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Its August!"


	2. Snowy day

I don't own Inuyasha, Pretear, or dbz, but I will own Inuyasha some day

Chap 2 A snow day in August and the tournament preparations

"What are you talking about you haven't looked outside have you? Mannen went out last night and made a blizzard," Inuyasha said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Its August!" "Shhhh Your goanna Wake Serenity up" Sasame whispered

"No need Sasame I've been awake since you put me in the chair" She said smiling "Hayate did I tell you how sorry I am I know you have every right to hate m…"he stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry Sasame explained everything and I'm fine bruised and sore but fine."

"Good now maybe I can sleep peacefully. Don't worry though I did sleep." She went to her closet and pulled out the clothes for today and left. She went across the hall to the bathroom where she took a shower. She was still in the blood stained clothes from yesterday except for two claw marks from Inuyasha she was unharmed. In half an hour she came out with her hair tied back with a red ribbon, most of it any way her bangs still sprung all over the place and was wearing a red t-shirt that said 'I fought with the devil and won his soul' on the front and 'so please excuse my devilish behavior.' On the back in black letters she was also wearing bell-bottom jeans. Her wolf tail was fluffed and worn as a belt (she is ½ sayan ½ wolf demon) Goh was just waking up ad thought an angel had descended upon the house. At least until he saw her shirt 'Serenity' he laughed to himself getting up and walking over "morning everyone. Glad to see you're not a nervous wreck Serenity. Hayate how're you doing" He blushed a bit as he looked at Serenity

"I'm Fine Goh and How are _You_?" Hayate said with a sly smile that made Goh blush even more and Serenity blush as she caught on 'Goh likes me. Well he is kind of cute. No I can't think like that I just met him and he's older than me. Yeah by one grade level that's not bad' she thought

"Serenity, Serenity" Goh stood in front of her waving his hand in front of her face slowly "huh?" She blinked "sorry I was just deep in thought they blushed a bit more "I…uh… I'm Going to make breakfast" and she flew out of the room. Everyone was smiling except for Inuyasha who had a look that said What just happened here? They stayed away from each other although She took everyone to the lake and she put on ice-skates after Mannen froze it through Nobody but Himeno and herself wanted to skate so they took turns they would each do a routine then the boys graded them She got an average score of 9.9 thanks to Goh he gave her a perfect 10 Himeno lost with an average score of 9.8 bur wasn't too disappointed because she saw that Serenity was way better. They each got a block of ice and were told to sculpt something that they had seen or something special to them. They could use their powers Shin made a flower, Mannen made an icicle, Hajime made a Funny face, Sasame made a set of eighth notes, and Hayate made a tornado. They were the first ones done. Goh's was the most delicate an angel with bangs that went everywhere. He titled it angel with attitude. Serenity's the most intricate, it was a flame with all her friends in it. Inuyasha made a bowl of ramen (big surprise) Himeno made a heart with a pot of flowers. Kei made a computer (Another big surprise). Gohan made a sculpture of his family. When they went home Goku and Chi chi were back and Goku was looking at a flier that had come in the mail "What's that Daddy"

"Hi sweetheart this is for the World Tournament"

"Can everyone enter I'll win this time And I only lost because I got thrown out of the ring and I was five then and I'll be nine next week. Please Daddy we'll train Every spare minute" She begged putting an emphasis on the every. "Fine on one condition your friends join us." Goku said

"Please you guys It'll be fun. If I could make it to the semi-finals when I was 5 we can do it with your powers one of us will win." Instantly Inuyasha was in "why not" and they all agreed. And they paid a visit to Master Roshi where Krilin and android 18 were with their daughter. Serenity Gohan and Goku were wearing their uniforms. The knights were given one after passing his test. The next day at the training Krillin said to Goku "You and Chi chi have sure been busy I thought you only had two"

"We do the others are friends" he said. Serenity and the others were put through flight tests. Except for Gohan who was sent to Piccolo for more training on flying but more on that later. At the end of the day Serenity was the last one still out training Master Roshi had even stopped training them Goh looked at Goku and smiled "She is determined" he said

Goku nodded "Yeah Just like her mother"

---------------------------Outside with Serenity Her POV---------------------------

I Had to learn the Kamehameha wave I was the sayan who couldn't. Krilin who was a human could do it 'Try it again' My mind screamed 'Fine' I thought bracing My self "KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAA!!!!!I screamed bringing everyone out in a flash while the energy pulse surged from my palms and nearly fried the others

---------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------

"Wahoo. Wahoo. I did it. Yeah." Goku and the others came running "Serenity that was the biggest Kamehameha I ever saw." Gohan said as he circled although I'd go away if I were you. You hit Piccolo" He added with a laugh Then Kei spoke up "That would rival my light even" She beamed

Master Roshi's girlfriend Pepper came out at that time "Dinner" and she was off like a bullet starving

---------------4 bowls of rice, 7steaks, and 40 pieces of shrimp-----------------

------------------ And a bowl of stew later for Serenity----------------------------

"That was good now I'm off to bed. Bye" and went outside to sleep on the roof

--------------------------The next morning Serenity's POV------------------------

The sun began rising at 4:32 am when I awoke and the master started our training today's topic was martial arts my favorite. Dad and Piccolo were teaching us. Himeno didn't want to enter and Shin was being taught martial arts by Master Roshi. I had been taught Several forms so Dad took me as his demonstrator where we took our fight up in the air. I lost. barely. I got drove into the ground when my anger started rising Hajime hit me with water. When we got paired up I of course got paired up with Goh. The other pairings were Mannen and Hayate who had healed quite well. Hajime and Inuyasha, Gohan and Kei, followed by Krillin and Piccolo and the last pair were Sasame and dad. Android 18 was with Shin and Master Roshi "Don't hold back because I'm a girl I could fight you all and win I'm that good. And I dodged every thing he threw. We continued far in to the night and went until we were both beat and bloody I rinsed my face off in the water it hurt but I didn't care I won. He had been watching me but I was so tired then I just fell asleep there"

----------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------------------

Goh watched Serenity fall asleep by the water he went over and picked her up and brought her inside to the bed that Master Roshi had setup for her.

The next morning

"Serenity, Wake up" She woke up and Mannen said "What happened to you lose a fight with a mountain or something?"

"No I won a fight with Goh" she said and stumbled off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower when she looked in the mirror "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" an ear Splitting scream Rang through and waking up anyone who had still been asleep. She Ran off until she got to the front door where she flew off into the mountains where she trained solo for half a week by the time she came back the others were heading off with Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks. The few who couldn't fit in the ship were Serenity, Krillin, Gohan, and six of the seven knights.


	3. The world Tournament

Chap3 The World Tournament 

-------------------------Serenity's POV------------------------------

We landed at the arena before the ship and I was the first one of us to sign up "Name please" the man asked me

"Serenity" I said Excited

"Ok your signed up you can go to the strength tester now"

I walked around back where there was an empty space and gave him my name and hit the machine as hard as I could and it flew far it hit the back wall battered "You passed now you can go inside" I nodded after the guy said that "Thanks" and as I flew off turning summersaults in the air I heard an order for two more of the machines there was a group that I recognized right away Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke my rivals and friends "Hey you guys" I said walking over to them

"Well if it isn't shortie," Yusuke said ruffling my hair

"Yeah Though it's really no surprise you got here I mean If you had to do math to get in you'd score worse than the dogs" I said smiling "Fighting was the only thing that you could beat every one in that is until I came along I can fly now and shoot the Kamehameha wave so unless you have got more skills you're toast" an order came in for more as the others came walking in as we were talking "I heard there were so many competitors the tournaments are gonna be twice as long this year." Kuwabara said

"So Twice as many fighters I can reduce to sniveling wimps" I said and turned around to se Vegeta enter scowling as usual followed by the knights, dad then Gohan and the rest. We were told to enter as our name was called "Serenity" I flew out fired some sparks, somersaulted and landed perfectly showing off "18" Android 18 walked out. It preceded until every one was out The knights had updated their normal uniforms with Master Roshi's symbol on the back. They muttered showoff to me but I kept smiling.

"The First half of the first round will begin shortly first match will be Serenity and Genkai. (Sp) When we got back inside Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing at me "what's so funny"

"Nothing but you have to fight Grandma over there" he pointed to a short old woman and I started to laugh too as the announcer came in "No way you can be little Serenity that made it to the semi-finals four years ago" I nodded "Yeah and I was flying as for the rest of my new abilities even my family doesn't know them. So Many people will be surprised." He nodded and went off to talk with other contestants. After a few minutes more we were called out. I deflected everything she threw at me and when she stopped, out of breath I smiled and said, "Yusuke was right for the first time you are a wimp but now it's my turn and time for the battle to be over" I flew high up into the air, and brought out my claws "Claw Arrow Energy Pulse!!!!" I yelled firing blast after blast of energy that sharpened and pushed her to the edge I then sped to the edge so fast I faded out and I hit sending my momentum into that hit I floated after that and then "ring out" The judge said I flew over to where she fell still lodged into the wall I brought her out and took her inside to the hospital wing she wasn't dead just unconscious with a few broken bones. I then stayed out of sight even after the tournament ended for the night I stayed out until I heard yelling coming from inside. So I naturally went inside to protect every one the yelling was coming from inside the hospital wing and of course it was locked 'dang losing time cant use energy it would deflect well I've always been told I have a hard head' I bent and charged "YAAAHHH" I hit and it bent I kicked ant hit until it flew off the hinges I drew my sword as I ran in Where I found Genkai yelling at a doctor for keeping her "Everyone okay" my tail and ears were flicking abut and the doctor came and examined my tail and ears "Hands off. Oh and Grandma you held back" I sheathed my sword and my tail wrapped back around it. I winked "When you're better I expect a rematch and next time" I paused "No holding back" I ran, hopped and disappeared until the next morning "Serenity vs. The Wild Tiger Will both of you come out please" The tiger only came out '3-2-1' I jumped down and darted about using the after image technique "Just like a clown" Vegeta said humphing I landed beat him in 10 seconds because I picked him up and set him out of the ring then went to the center and when asked what was the matter I said simply "They aren't as challenging" On my way out I looked at the match ups "Vegeta" I stopped and said "Unless you lose to a human My next battle will be challenging." I walked by where a group of muscle bound Idiots wanted to fight. There were only two girls left in the tournament and after Gohan's next battle there would be only me. So you can see why not many combatants liked me "If you want to fight me" I Said "Prove your worth by beating every one in your path so you can get to me but fighting here will not work because as you see you have no clue where I am" I said After-imaging myself around the room and yawning went to the tournament hotel, got my key and went up to my room and saw Goh and Inuyasha waiting outside I poked them "What's the matter Mannen and Hayate fighting again?" "No Were stuck together and he gets on my nerves" Goh said

"Well you're welcome to stay with me until Inuyasha grows up a bit" I said "Thanks" He said smiling and making me blush slightly


	4. Crushes all around

Last time Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, Pretear, or dbz or anything I write about really, but I will own Inuyasha some day

Chap4 Crushes all around

As Serenity opened the door she saw something wonderful two huge beds in the corners by the balcony, which showed a perfect view of the arena. Goh went to take a shower. She got a really bad feeling her tail uncurled off of her sheath and her ears poked from beneath her hair. Apparently Gohan sensed it too because when she went out on the balcony he was standing on his balcony.

---------------------------Serenity's POV--------------------------------------

I noticed his face then a scream coming from inside of the nearby forest a girls scream "AHHHHH" It was fainter this time but by the time we heard the second scream we were half way to the forest. We landed as a gruff man said, "Screaming won't help you girlie no one can hear you"

"We did," I said lading and startling them both. He turned, saw our ears and tail then startled jumped back a bit "What's the matter never seen a saya-demon before you have two in your midst draw your weapon I'm in the mood for a fight" He drew a sword and I drew mine. It flared as I pulsed with fury my hair flew down from the ribbon and swayed slightly from the wind as we both waited for the other to attack Gohan picked her up and flew into the sky with her. Waiting is not my style so I after imaged myself behind him to attack. he had not dealt with my skills before. We were off the tournament grounds so I could fight. I struck and slashed him down the center of his back and he whipped around and slashed me when I blocked I saw red. Gohan saw this and took the girl to get Hajime before I killed him. I regained my temper quickly as I had to concentrate on the battle I blocked his sword and swept his feet from underneath him. He fell back and hit his head on a rock. I flew off to let him sleep I had other things on my mind like was the girl okay. As I flew back Gohan, Hajime and The girl were flying back "This is Videl" Gohan said I nodded

"Are you Ok?" I asked Videl

"Yeah thanks my dad will be happy to see that I'm fine"

"You can go take her back" Hajime said "I'm gonna go to bed." He flew off

Normal POV

Gohan and Serenity looked at each other "sis you can go to bed you have first battle tomorrow" He said

"Thanks Gohan" She said and flew off

back at the hotel

Serenity landed lightly on the balcony Where Goh was waiting. Her tail twitched slightly as it wrapped back around her Goh stared "That thing's real?" He asked She nodded showing her ears. Tossing her key to him she flew to the roof where she sat. Goh flew up to her "You think because you're different I'd shun you away. You're a dork." He smiled "I'm different too. you think everyone can shoot fire from their hands." He sat next to her She looked at him "Yeah I know though I don't want to hurt any one. I've always got to be careful. although the next battle I fight will be fun because to win I can't hold back. So I'm going inside to sleep. Night Goh." She went inside, into the bed by the window and fell instantly asleep

The next morning

Serenity woke up an hour before her battle so she went into the bathroom to take a shower She put her sword on the sink. She was fighting Vegeta. They had both gotten stronger and faster so this would be fun. After her shower she got back into her fighting suit and jogged downstairs to the waiting room for the arena leaving her ears and tail twitching happily.

Serenity's POV

Vegeta came onto the room ready and smiling. Just as we were called out I said to him "Don't hold back for my safety" he just laughed "Not likely" We walked out Smirking and fire burning in our eyes neither wanting to give in. once the battle started few people could see us we were so fast. The most the crowd would see would be a flash of us here or there. We would only slow to fire energy at each other towards the middle of our battle we stopped in midair "KAMEHAME" We said together "HAAAAAAA" We finished Our power meeting in the middle to form a ball of energy we kept fueling it with our own energy and I was winning the energy battle. He would push and I would push harder inching it toward him his energy gave but it was an after image there were a lot of them I couldn't tell. so I confused him too by after-imaging I prepared for my next attack "Claw Arrow Energy Pulse!!!!" I yelled Powering thousands of sharp energy bolts at each of his images. I hit him and we went back to fighting at light speed we were too evenly matched I was powering up to the Super Sayan stage. My power level rose so high all of the cameras lenses broke and the arena cracked. I was now blonde with flyaway hair and silver bangs. Everyone's mouth dropped. dad could do it but he'd been the only one until now "SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!" I yelled he was caught off guard that it pounded him into the stands and left a hole. I powered down and went to the center of the stage "Sorry about the cameras" I said smiling as I was proclaimed the winner. I went in and was I was congratulated over and over again I yawned "That power up took a lot out of me but now I can defeat you dad" I smiled some more

"We'll see about that Sere." He said smiling

Later in the hotel room

No one was up there so I turned on my radio/CD player and inserted my Skye Sweetnam CD. the first song was Get Tangled Up In Me My favorite so I sang along and drew from memory

"You wanna know more, more, more about me.

I'm the girl who's kickin' the coke machine.

I'm the one that's honkin at you 'cuz I left late again.

Hey, Hey, Hey cantcha see I want you by the way I push you away

Yeah don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, Yeah

Hey, Hey, get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me

You gotta know reverse psychology

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

I'm the girl you never get just quite whatcha see

Hey, Hey, Hey cantcha see I want you by the way I push you away

Yeah don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, Yeah

Hey, Hey, get tangled up in me

You think thatcha know me

Get tangled up in me 

You think that I'm only

Get tangled up in me 

When every thing that I do

Is to get tangled up in you!!!!

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl that's sweepin you off your feet

Hey, Hey, Hey cantcha see I want you by the way I push you away

Yeah don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, Yeah

Hey, Hey, get tangled up in me"

I hadn't realized the door had opened while I was singing. I never let people watch me sing. There for I wouldn't sing anywhere people could hear me

"Was that song meant for someone?" he asked

"Yes but I won't tell or show you" I said blushing

"You have a pretty voice"

"Thanks" 'he's sure laying it on thick I wonder if he knows that I like him?' I thought blushing more. he was blushing a lot too

Goh's POV

I was walking down the hall to the room that I shared with Serenity when her voice came floating out it was stunning

"You wanna know more, more, more about me.

I'm the girl who's kickin' the coke machine.

I'm the one that's honkin at you 'cuz I left late again.

Hey, Hey, Hey cantcha see I want you by the way I push you away

Yeah don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, Yeah

Hey, Hey, get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me

You gotta know reverse psychology

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

I'm the girl you never get just quite whatcha see"

I opened the door so it wouldn't squeak and I stood there the wind was toward me

"Hey, Hey, Hey cantcha see I want you by the way I push you away

Yeah don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, Yeah

Hey, Hey, get tangled up in me

You think thatcha know me

Get tangled up in me 

You think that I'm only

Get tangled up in me 

When every thing that I do

Is to get tangled up in you!!!!

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl that's sweepin you off your feet

Hey, Hey, Hey cantcha see I want you by the way I push you away

Yeah don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, Yeah

Hey, Hey, get tangled up in me" Serenity sang when she looked up I was standing there and we both blushed

"Was that song meant for someone?" I asked

"Yes but I wont tell or show you"

"You have a pretty voice" I was digging "I wonder if she likes me?"

"Thanks"

We were both bright red "I'm going over there" We said at the same time me heading out the door and her going out the balcony and flying off to who knows where. I don't know because I was headed off to talk to the one person that wouldn't laugh no matter what I said I knocked on his door Hajime answered "What do you want Goh?" He asked

"Where's Sesame I need to talk to him" I said trying to keep the blush under control

"Sorry not here I think he's at a match go down there and see"

"Who's he fighting?" I

"Serenity's brother Gohan" Hajime said as if he was thinking

"Thanks" I said running off to meet him

20 minutes later

Sasame had fought Gohan and lost. I pulled him up to the roof where we wouldn't be disturbed He was scratched from hitting the tiled concrete a few times but other than that fine.

"What did you drag me up here for Goh?" He asked and I blushed

"I uh I like Serenity and I think she likes me" I had turned redder than an overripe tomato

"That's what you had me worried about I thought Mannen had Froze Hajime by the way you were fretting"

"Well what should I do I heard her sing and she ran off and we battle tomorrow" I said worried

"Well you have a few options. First you can wait for her to come back and tell her how you feel, slip a note under her door or wait for her to tell you how she feels. Pick one and run with it."

"The first one would be easiest because she's my room mate long story so don't ask. One question though how do you know all this?" I asked

"Longer story" Sasame said

"Thanks Sas." I said floating back to the hotel lobby

Recap the ones that are still in the tournament I put in the DBZ team the knights and Yu-Yu-Hakusho along with Inuyasha

Still in Gohan, Goku, Kei, Goh, Serenity, Hiei, Kurama, Mannen, Hajime, & Hayate. There are still other people

I was walking upstairs thinking about what Sasame had said. As I opened the door I heard some thing but Nobody was in there so I went out on the balcony to watch for her When I got Kicked in the back of my head. "What" I looked up to see her drawing and listening to headphones they were small so they fit in her ears. I floated up to her and sat down it took her a half an hour but she was done drawing though she didn't notice me "Serenity" I said removing the headphone from one ear

"It's no use she's asleep" a voice said from be hind me "but there is a demon larvae so we've gotta go" It was Hayate "you go Hajime wake her up she is a good fighter Sasame her swords are on the bed grab them willya?" I asked my friends

"Yeah no prob "they said Hajime woke her up with a blast She was about to kill him when Sasame came back with her swords.

Serenity's POV

I woke up coughing and sputtering the matches were done for the day so why were they waking me up. They were in the uniforms that they were in when I ran into Hayate And Sasame was holding my swords Goh took them

"You'll need these and we woke you up to come fighting a demon larvae with us it's our job but I'd like it if you came" he said

"Goh enough with the sappy stuff are you coming or not"

"Well okay I could probably blast the thing to bits with a Kamehameha wave"

"Take my hand and we'll transport to the sight" I nodded and as I took his hand it sparked a bright red light "There cant be another Pretear can there?" He asked looking thrilled and confused at the same time.

"Not in any instances I've head of. They only appear when needed" Kei

"So we could need another." Sasame said

"I guess. Well let's go then," Goh said taking my hand again and we buzzed off through what seemed like space. It was beautiful. Imagine being the best model in the world times ten it ended too soon. I finally saw a demon larvae it was hideous Shin put up a field around us "Should I fire at the glowing orb Goh?'

"You found it? Yeah give it all you got"

"OK" I went in drawing my sword and before I could hit it a tentacle was going for Goh he was burning something else so he didn't see it as I flew towards him I Said "Kamehame" and stopped until I pushed Goh out of the way "HAAAAA!!!!"I finished blasting the entire larvae to shreds getting hit with a second tentacle that Hit me and sliced me down my arm It wasn't thick or deep like if you got scratched by a finger nail I didn't really care I had too much adrenalin going to notice any pain though I did notice the blood. So did every one else unfortunately. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asked worried

"I'm perfectly fine the real question is are you okay?" I said worry creeping on my face as the adrenaline started slowing down and being replaced by pain though I didn't show it.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" He said smiling in a way that made me blush though no one could tell as Shin brought the field down we all flew back in silence when we got in sight I saw Gohan look up from where he was standing with Videl I waved and flew faster knowing that if he thought I got hurt he'd tell dad and I didn't want that. " Go keep Gohan and Videl busy" I asked once we got inside

"No prob" He said winking

'I have a bad feeling about this but it could just be me' I thought shrugging it off and heading into the bathroom to get a better look at my arm which was throbbing painfully I brought in my blood red sweater that showed off my bellybutton and a pair of low rise jeans. It would make blood from the part of the scratch that hadn't already scabbed over not show through my shirt and tomorrow I would fight my best friend and win. After I changed I ran my claws through my hair and ran outside to greet my brother and my friends "Whatcha' doing Gohan?"

"Teaching Videl to fly"

"You should take her to Master Roshi. Goh close your mouth you'll drown if it rains"

"Would you sing that song you sang the other day? Please" he gave me a puppy dog look that I caved

"Fine just give me a minute" I flew inside to get my player I set it up so They could hear the guitar music "You wanna know more, more, more about me.

I'm the girl who's kickin' the coke machine.

I'm the one that's honkin at you 'cuz I left late again.

Hey, Hey, Hey cantcha see I want you by the way I push you away

Yeah don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, Yeah

Hey, Hey, get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me

You gotta know reverse psychology

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

I'm the girl you never get just quite whatcha see"

I opened the door so it wouldn't squeak and I stood there the wind was toward me

"Hey, Hey, Hey cantcha see I want you by the way I push you away

Yeah don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, Yeah

Hey, Hey, get tangled up in me

You think thatcha know me

Get tangled up in me 

You think that I'm only

Get tangled up in me 

When every thing that I do

Is to get tangled up in you!!!!

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl that's sweepin you off your feet

Hey, Hey, Hey cantcha see I want you by the way I push you away

Yeah don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, Yeah

Hey, Hey, get tangled up in me" I sang putting my heart in every note

"Not much has changed half breed"

"Koga" I growled

"You know that you were never better than me"

"N-no you-You're j-just je-jealous" I whispered sinking to my knees hardly believing my own words "j-just l-like two years ag-ago"

"Why should I be jealous about someone I'm better than?"

Because I have real friends who don't like me for my popularity. Because I know what it's like to be rejected and it makes me stronger. Because I live without limitations. Because I can fly." I said standing and my voice was slowly getting stronger as my friends moved behind me proving my point. I floated "By the way Koga where's your backup. It's a pity they aren't here I wanted to spread the fun. Hold him willya Hajime?" I asked making everyone flinch with my smile

"Sure" He said

"Good. First Mannen freeze his legs down to his ankles. Nice. Hajime you can put him down now. Thanks. Finnish freezing him now Mannen but I'll need his head and fingertips" By now Videl knew what I was getting at. I pulled Makeup out of both pockets. Everyone else was laughing at Koga's horrified face

"T-that's n-not for m-me. Right?"

"Wrong" I said smiling "You guys go get the others that we came with. Tell

Them they'll like the surprise."

----------------Goh's POV

Gohan pulled me off to the side "You should be careful around my sister she's fragile under her tough exterior. You are the first person she's ever let through that invisible barrier she's put around herself. She's just accepted that she has friends." He paused turning "If you hurt her what she's doing to Koga would seem to be a blessing" He gave me a 'I'm dead serious' look and walked away

------------------Serenity's POV

I moved in for the kill. I took the cover of the lipstick off. It was cherry red. "Ya know you might have a better voice but you'll never be able to do this as good as me" I said grabbing his jaw and putting on the lipstick. The others came out at that time

"Who knew she was right this is funny" Hayate said giggling slightly. I closed one of Koga's eyes and started the mascara carefully putting it on him. By now he just gave up " I'm going to humiliate you just like you did to me for two years. But I won't give up I'm gonna keep singing because I believe in myself now thanks to my friends and family" I moved to his other eye

"You know Koga you are looking more and more like a girl in every stroke" Inuyasha said laughing and Koga scowled

"I hope you're learning your lesson" I said adding eye shadow. a nice bright purple and he grimaced. There was a nice pink blush that I used too "I'm done with his face. Now for the hair" I gave a smile that made Koga groan and everyone backed up a step As I undid his hair from the pony tail he always held it in I ran my fingers through to undo the knots. It was soft and tangle free. "Hajime I'm gonna need some water and Goh I need heat" I broke some twigs off of the nearby tree and put them in Koga's wet hair which I curled "Now Goh heat it but don't burn it he'll need to look marvelous for what I have in store" The process of heating the curls took half an hour. I then pulled the shards out of his legs and tossed one of them to Goh, putting the other one in my pocket "And for the finishing touch" I pulled the ribbon out of my hair and tied it around the curls letting only two escape to frame his face "Perfect" I sighed wiping my hands on the grass and looking at the sky "Gohan look" I said pointing at the shrinking sun "the new moon's tonight"

He sighed, "here we go again" My blue eyes were turning green and Koga laughed

"The half breeds' new moon comes soon" Koga smirked and I tried to growl but it faded with the sun so I settled for firing an energy blast at his head, which clipped his right ear. And I flew to my favorite spot, the roof.

Normal POV

Goh watched as Serenity flew off and settled on the roof where her headphones still sat 'I wonder what's eating her?' he thought as she sighed staring blankly at the retreating sun. Her bangs went black and her hair started spiking all over the place. Serenity's claws retreated and no matter what she tried they wouldn't come out "It's like being charmed without the senses." Muttered Serenity. She was the first one to change she was fortunate as she looked at the light orange ball pendant that had six dark orange stars on it. Gohan had one like it except his had two stars on it. It was pulsing slightly signaling that her brother or her dad was near. Goku had held onto the four star ball since he was little. Gohan had gone flying with Videl. He had a crush on her. Serenity put on her headphones and turned on The True Mirror battle music from the Baten Kaitos soundtrack (I'm listening to it as I type) when she rarely played video games Baten Kaitos was her favorite to play. Gohan had a scar on his arm for walking in front of the TV when she was playing. Serenity had a lot of things in common with her father. Never giving up, fear of needles and shots, loving battle, their appetites, not to mention the incredibly strong sense of right and wrong. The rest was from Chi chi, with the exception of her voice and the silver bangs. She slowly drifted to sleep where she had a terrible dream

Dream Serenity's POV

I awoke in school 'odd I coulda sword I was at the world tournament' I thought 'but this is my first grade class and there's Koga throwing stuff at the teacher' the bell rang and we all went to recess. Koga was waiting for me I had, had a crush on him before that day when he teased me about my singing and broke my confidence. I had got my first suspension for fighting that day. I busted him up good. He moved the next week. Although he wasn't the only one I hurt. Teachers got it good too. Though all of them knew that I was half demon. Foolish. That was my only thought on the teachers' behavior an older Koga appeared "you still suck at singing"

"Oh so you've forgotten the beating I gave you. I can refresh your memory"

"Not so fast" I turned

"Goh you're here. I don't need any help though"

"Who said we're hereto help you" It was Hayate

"You don't deserve our help" this time Hajime spoke and I backed up against the wall they circled around me (This dream is all of her fears realized)

"What did I do to deserve this guys? Huh? I don't want to be here or fight you" I pleaded with them

"What do you mean 'What did I do to deserve this guys? Huh? I don't want to be here or fight you?' You are a freak. An odd ball. Something that belongs in a sideshow." Inuyasha said

"Freak. Freak. Freak." Everyone chanted

"No. No. No." I said starting to cry slightly "Goh what happened you were my best friend. You can't be my enemy. You can't."

I got hit but it didn't hurt I opened my eyes. Dark. Though I could hear breathing it was coming from below me. I looked at my watch sunrise was five minutes ago. I went down onto the practically shattered battlefield and worked on balance my worst skill though essential for fighting one hand behind my back and upside-down on one finger (I wish I could do that) I stayed like that for three hours by the time I was done my face was red from the blood rushing to my head but I was ready to battle "How long have you been like that" Yusuke asked he was out but still watching the battles

"Three hours" I said shrugging because I do that all the time particularly when I play checkers "It's no big deal. To me this stuff is fun" Mannen rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed. Not at me. I was now behind Mannen holding a red bag and a roll of duct tape " What's everyone laughing at?" He asked I guess ignorance is bliss


	5. The final battle

Don't own any of the Inuyasha, Pretear or DBZ characters

Final battle of tournament one

The battle began with a few kicks and Serenity knocked him into the air then followed they went on knocking each other into the field. Goh got in kind of close and fire-slashed down her arm from her shoulder to her wrist. She flinched "ouch that hurt" she started firing energy and he was throwing fireballs. She hit him in the stomach and then kicked him right into the stands the final battle was coming

A few days later Serenity was called out for her final battle "Serenity Vs Goku this is the finals of this tournament. Father vs. daughter"

"Don't hold back loser buys dinner"

"Deal" Goku said as they flew off to the stage

"Begin!" he said and the crowd went wild this was the same format as last year's battle they smiled and powered up to the super-sayan stage and rushed at each other (the battle itself would take forever so I'll zoom to end)

Serenity and Goku were fatigued and battered but neither would give up they ran out of juice after the first hour Serenity was swaying and had two claws trained on her dads legs. It was a basic attack but it would hopefully knock him down

"Claw arrows," she breathed and two of her claws flew straight into her dad's legs and knocked him over. He fell asleep after he hit

"One…Two…Three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten. Serenity Wins!" The announcer yelled and Serenity collapsed and was asleep before she hit the ground and everyone ran out to help them get inside. Master Roshi and Krillin were laughing at how alike the two were.

The next morning

It was five thirty and nobody was awake yet Serenity crept into the kitchen and stuck a note to the fridge it said: I've gone training. Be back in time for the next tournament. See you in four years love you. P.S. Inuyasha knows where I am

Serenity left through the back door and flew to where Inuyasha said the well was. She looked down there and wound up falling down the well "Aiieee" She yelped as a blue light engulfed her then she landed with a thud "ouch" she rubbed her head she got up and jumped to the top. 'Huh I wonder where I am' she walked into the nearby village "this is odd."

"HENTI!" A girl yelled Smack thud and she giggled a bit while still walking. She reached the forest at the edge of the village and went straight until she got to a clearing. She took plenty of capsules with her so she started to take boxes full of capsules out when an evil laugh resounded throughout the clearing and a baboon suited person jumped out of the trees.

"Who are you?" she asked pulling out her swords, as the suit became a glowing mass of tentacles.

""I am the great Naraku," he said sending two tentacles flying towards her which she sliced easily. But she flew away to get a better view of the clump of tentacles. She got a tentacle in the stomach when she was slicing two others she ignored it and went into Super sayan mode

"Kamehameha" there was a giant flash of light and a burst of dispersed energy that knocked Serenity into a nearby tree and brought Rin running into the clearing. Rin saw Serenity unconscious against a tree blood seeping through her fingers that had clasped onto her side

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama" Rin called terrified that the girl was dead and Sesshomaru came running. Rin was kneeling by Serenity who was switching between sayan and super sayan and was breathing normally "She won't die"

"Sesshomaru-sama please make her better again. Please for Rin"

Serenity opened her eyes as Sesshomaru raised his Sword and Shot it out of his hand with a bit of her remaining energy then she staggeringly got up and drew her own sword "I'm not in a mood to fight but I will…If I have to." She said and Sesshomaru watched as she leaned against the tree

"Rin hold still" he picked up his sword and slashed the girl

"No mark?"

"It is a healing sword now let me heal you before you pass out" he said grating his teeth. His patience was wearing thin

"I have the blood of two warrior races in me I won't die so easily" she stepped forward and floated around "I am the daughter of Goku and Chichi both World tournament winners"

"Chichi?"

"Wolf Demon dark hair pushy and bossy?" he nodded slightly

"That's my mom as much as it joys me to say so" She rolled her eyes

"You are a royal demoness"

"Don't care" She pulled out the box of capsules and pulled one out. Turning around she threw it further into the clearing and a house popped out of it. Rin and Sesshomaru stared speechless. "That's a capsule from our friend Bulma" she walked in and grabbed a picture "This the Chichi you're talking about?" She asked showing it to him and he nodded again

This is the end of this chap Please review


	6. back to the future

Dear reviewers,

I apologize for the delay in updating my stories my internet was down for months and I had an extreme case of mental block as well as numerous computer problems I was lucky that nothing got destroyed. Here are the updates that I have and you will find this on all of the stories I update now. Spice lily August 9, 2006

Last time

"That's my mom as much as it joys me to say so" She rolled her eyes

"You are a royal demoness"

"Don't care" She pulled out the box of capsules and pulled one out. Turning around she threw it further into the clearing and a house popped out of it. Rin and Sesshomaru stared speechless. "That's a capsule from our friend Bulma" she walked in and grabbed a picture "This the Chichi you're talking about?" She asked showing it to him and he nodded. She walked back in and later emerged in a Black jumpsuit. She took another capsule out and threw it to reveal a room with a computer in it "Training room" She said as she walked in and turned the gravity up to 100 times Earths normal gravity before stretching "You're welcome to join me Sesshomaru. Especially if you want me to take you to the tournament in four years"

"I have no interest of going to a tournament with you" he said stepping forward instantly feeling the stronger gravity but chose not to show it "I am only sparring with you because there is nothing else to do in the castle" She chuckled shaking her head "What is so funny hanyou?"

"You act JUST like Hayate I'm staring to think since I'm 500 years in the past that he's your reincarnation it's quite funny actually"

"Whatever" that just made her start laughing harder

'She is worse than Rin' He punched her hard and sent her flying into the wall and holding her there with his right hand she fueled her anger into her Super-Sayan transformation She kicked him away from him and flew to the top of the room and started firing energy balls at him until they were outside Where he got on his cloud and started swinging his whip at her

"You have to fly with a cloud that's pathetic, but maybe when we're done here I'll teach you how to fly like me" She smiled though "but no guarantees" She flipped out of another whip onslaught and a dose of poison She crossed her arms so her thumbs touched in-between her shoulders, her claws started glowing "Claw arrow energy barrage" Her hands flew out Sending a rapid-fire of her claws that were laced with energy grabbing Sesshomaru's clothes around the edges and pinning him to a tree "I win" She said firing a light energy pulse into his stomach and rolling up her Sleeves accidentally showing the burnt gash down her arm from when Goh's fire Sword had cut down her. It still hurt a bit, but it was nearly healed.

"Girl Release me"

"Why"

"I am the great Sesshomaru. Lord of the western lands and I will not Stand for this."

"Well good because you, Fluffy lord of the tail, are hanging"

(A/n can you picture that? I mean that's funny a six to seven foot tall royal demon hanging from a tree that's hilarious)

"I will kill you"

"And Kill the last remaining heir to the northern throne?" She smirked and went inside to make herself dinner.

The next morning Serenity's POV

I woke up, Stretched and looked out the window as I usually did and was greeted by a very angry Lord Fluffy staring at me I'm starting to debate whether or not I should release him when a toad came running up

"Lord Sesshomaru" It squawked staring at the demon hanging from the tree "Lord Sesshomaru Where have you been"

"Jaken get me down. Now" That toad thing Jaken pulled and pulled but couldn't get them to budge. I just laughed as Sesshomaru kicked it away to glare at me and I gave a little wave. It took him a few days to persuade me to let him down and as soon as I did he started a fight

'Men' I thought shaking my head as I parried blow after blow. It was obvious to me he wasn't trying to kill me yet just toying to wear down my strength.

Normal POV+

Serenity grinned at him as she blocked his attacks easily. "My you are boring" She said feigning a yawn and letting him knock her sword from her hand "Kamehame" She whispered letting him force her back into a tree and get close

"I win girl" Serenity just smiled and shook her head

"HA!" the energy blast flew from her palms pushing him back into the tree. It wasn't a strong blast just enough to knock him off of his feet

Five years had passed and Sesshomaru had fought with Serenity every morning and every afternoon. Inuyasha had come last year to tell Serenity that the tournament would be delayed a year. The wound from Goh's fire blast had healed but left a scar, and Serenity was about to leave for the World Tournament again. She had a black jumpsuit that had her own crest on the back of it and a helmet. She had charms for Sesshomaru If he wanted to go and she kept asking him.

"Please Sesshomaru come with me there will be lots of fighting come on we'll even get to fight each other full power."

"Fine"

"Okay since you're going to be in a world of human you'll have to look like one so put this on and press this button." There was a flash of light and Sesshomaru hair turned black and his tail disappeared, he shrunk a few inches and his claws, ears, and fangs turned into normal nails, ears, and teeth. His clothes turned into a jumpsuit the opposite colors of Serenity's with the same crest on the back. And his amber eyes turned a dark brown. "You still have all of the powers that are allowed for the tournament including free form flying. Now come on or we'll be late for registration" She grabbed his wrist and started flying off the way she had come in. When they got to the proper time they flew to the arena. At the registration desk they were asked their names "I'm Midnight fang and that's Silver fang"

"Okay please proceed to the testing area" They walked through the room to the testing area and Hit the targets going to the stands above the arena to watch the children fight. No one had even thought of asking Serenity her age because she got so serious about fighting. Before the first fight commenced the children were brought up on stage. She heard her mom yelling for Goten and Bulma for Trunks. Serenity turned to Sesshomaru and snarled

"Your brother didn't tell me I had another brother" He just ignored her.

"The adult competition will begin tomorrow with Midnight fang Vs. The Great Sayaman" the announcer said As Serenity walked up to the room that she and Sesshomaru would be staying in she saw Goh walk over to this guy in a bright red suit

"Don't worry Gohan Serenity'll be here"

"It's the Great Sayaman now remember." Serenity rushed on shaking her head and blushing madly even though nobody could see it beneath her helmet. They looked at her and shrugged before going back to their conversation. When they got up to the room Serenity took off her helmet and shook her head partly to free her hair and partly because of her brother. "I can't believe that he'd do something so…so…so odd." Serenity sighed "It's sad that me and him came from the same gene pool." She ran her hand through her hair and looked out the balcony "this is the same room I had last time" Serenity leaned on the railing Hair moving in the light breeze. She tried to tuck the loose strands behind her ears futilely only to have it pop back out. Serenity heard some sliding of glass from the room below hers and then there were footsteps and a sigh

"Serenity where are you? You promised you'd be here" Goh said softly as a stronger wind blew the ribbon that she was trying to tie her hair up with blew from her fingers. She quickly swept her hair up and put on her helmet before jumping after said ribbon, but in all of the fuss of putting on her helmet she failed to see that Goh had grabbed the ribbon as it fell. Serenity jumped after it and landed on the ground smoothly before beginning her search. Goh called out to her

"Hey you is this yours" Serenity looked up before jumping to the balcony where Goh stood holding the ribbon in his hands.

"Yes Thanks. Damn wind" He laughed

"I'm Goh."

"Midnight Fang. But you can call me Fang" Serenity took the ribbon and stood on the railing just barely able to touch the bottom of her balcony and with a light jump she got enough of a grip so that she could pull herself up all the way. When she stood up she took off her helmet and snarled, "A little help would've been nice" before going inside tying up her hair and going to bed

The next morning Serenity was up two hours before her match so she got ready, put her helmet on and slid downstairs for breakfast. There were three restaurants so she nonchalantly looked in the first one and all of her friends and family were there, so she went into the second one which was right next door. The food here was paid for by the hotel so Serenity could do real damage later but not before the match that would make her sluggish. So she had some pancakes with blueberries. When she was done she sat on a bench at the entrance to the food area. When her friends and family walked by Goh stopped and looked at her

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?"

"It is no business of yours but I am. I am watching to see what my opponent eats as to see how see how sluggish they will be." Goh nodded and walked off almost sadly she knew what they were thinking. 'its not her' she was positive that they were thinking that. It was only five minutes until the match so she went down to the waiting room behind the arena. 'The Great Sayaman' was laughing with that girl Videl that they had rescued at the last tournament. The Announcer called out their names for the first fight. Serenity was mad that she had to be paired against her brother first thing. Ah well she wasn't going to lose.

Gohan started off flying and shooting energy blasts at Serenity who dodged them effortlessly before flying up to him. He reeled back as if hit

"You can fly! How?" She pulled off his helmet and said

"You dress like a fruitcake" before pulling her helmet off and grinning "So Gohan. How high can you go?"

"Three. I can get to Super Sayan Three."

"Well lets do it then no holding back" he nodded and powered up with Serenity just transforming as if she was going Super Sayan. Gohan and Serenity smiled at each other and began fighting for real. Neither of them could get a hit on the other. "It's pretty sad when after five years we can still match each other's moves perfectly" He shook his head and let out multiple Kamehameha waves. Serenity grinned

"Kamehameha Split!" Three Kamehameha waves swallowed all of Gohan's Kamehamehas and blasted him about ten yards back and down into the top of the waiting room.

"Midnight Fang Wins"

"I'm going back to Serenity now okay" She called back while going over to Gohan and offering her hand to help him up. He took it and smirked

"I was holding back ya know"

"Right. How about we grab some lunch I'm starved."

"Race ya?"

"You're on!" they flew off at almost Sonic speeds to where they had seen each other before at breakfast going back into their normal forms.


End file.
